V's Legacy
by redroses100
Summary: Evey finds out pretty soon after the 5th of November that she's pregnant with V's child. And it's 16 years later before little Annie Hammond finds out about it. From a boy looking for revenge at his dad's murder.
1. Chapter 1

"Mr. Finch have you seen my mum?" I ask frantically. The man who is the closest thing to a father I have looks up from his paper.

"She went to the market, why?" he asks.

"She's gonna be late for the ceremony!" I whine.

"No she's not. Your mum would never miss the 5th of November Celebration." He says dismissively.

"But it starts in half an hour!"

"She'll be back in no time Annie." He insists. I huff out an angry sigh and storm off to my room. It was once my mother's room, filled top to bottom with old dusty books. The single other object is a bed, cleanly folded and spotless. My mum says I have to be respectful of anything in our home, as it once belonged to the greatest man she knew, my da. That's all she'll really tell me about my da. Whenever I ask about him, his profession, his name, his parents, she just smiles sweetly at me and kisses my forehead. "I'll tell you someday" is her favorite response. It annoys me to no end.

I pick up my favorite book, Treasure Island. Inside are notes written by my da. Circled words that must have meant a lot to him and what he would do in the situations. In the back is a sketch of my mum. I find the doodles all around the house. Just little pieces of paper with her face, her eyes, her smile. He must have really loved her.

"Mr. Finch, Annie! It's time to go!" Finally she's back!

"Evey are you sure you want her to go with us this year?" Mr. Finch is asking mom.

"Yes. It's time she knew." They're obviously unaware of my presence just around the corner. I pause for a few more moments to see if they'll say more.

"She may not take it in very well." Mr. Finch warns.

"I'm prepared for that. Annie are you coming?" I skid out from the hall, sliding easily on the polished floors.

"Mum what took you so long? Vanessa and Mark and Joanna will already be there!" I state so as to seem innocent.

"Come on." She smiles sweetly. She's wearing the customary black cloak but beneath it is a red stunning dress. I myself am wearing a pink sundress under my cloak. My Guy Fawkes mask dangles from my pony tail, the elastic band twisted around my hair. For the first five minutes of the ceremony we all put on our masks and dance to the 1912 Overture by Tchaikovsky. It's an odd tradition, but I like it. It celebrates the man who ended the tyrannical rule of High Chancellor Adam Sutler and his troupe. Sometimes when mum isn't around I can get Mr. Finch to tell me a story about those times. About his time spent as one of Sutler's advisors and the horrid situation that the man named V brought us out from. He says that the new parliament building we have now is modeled after the home V left to his love before he died, at least on the inside. The old one that blew up fifteen years ago looked like Buckingham Palace.

"Are you excited for the celebration Annie?" Mr. Finch asks as if he doesn't know.

"Ya! I love the part where President Holland reads the speech that V delivered. And the play will be awesome! I hear they got professional troupes this time!" I gush.

"It's silly how much they focus on V. I don't think that's what he wanted to come of November the 5th. He just wanted us to celebrate freedom." Mum sighs.

"I wish I could have met V." I breathe dreamily.

"He was a good man." Mum says absently. Mr. Finch nudges her but I've already noticed the implication in her words.

"Did you know him mum?" I demand.

"Well…yes. But we all knew him Annie. We all related to him and loved him and supported him in his goal."

"Oh. I thought you knew him personally." I notice the look exchanged between her and Mr. Finch but I don't comment. We've emerged from the warehouse that's on top of the Shadow Gallery. My da named the place, but I think it's kind of a silly name.

"What will your goal for change be this year Annie?" Mr. Finch asks, I can tell he's trying to distract me.

"Hmm. I want to change the way students get separated out in P.E. It's way to hurtful. Classifying people as better than others."

"You're the top of your class in P.E." mom observes.

"I know, but Vanessa gets really sad sometimes because she can't run like Johnny and Kendra and me. I think everyone should get equal opportunities in class."

"even if they'll fail?" Mr. Finch asks.

"Ya. At least they got a chance to shine." They shrug. I look around at the posters that decorate the streets all November. Red circled V's and quotes from Shakespeare's famous plays. My favorite is the giant one that states, "People should not be afraid of their governments, governments should be afraid of their people." It has a Guy Fawkes mask behind the lovely script writing. I don't know why, but when I see the mask I feel safe. Like the man who was once behind it knows me. Loves me. Watches over me, and mum and Mr. Finch.

"Annie!" I look up as I'm approached by a group of ten Guy Fawkes'. All at once the masks are pulled back and my friends appear. "Come on, put your mask on, the music will start any time now!" my best friend Vanessa grins gleefully. I smile at mum and Mr. Finch and pull on my mask. Attaching the hair and hat I run off after my friends. I can already tell this is going to be a great night.


	2. Chapter 2

The ceremony starts shortly after my friends spirit me away from my mom and Mr. Finch. President Holland gets up to the podium and smiles kindly at all the masked kids who press against the platform, trying to give him high fives.

"Welcome to the celebration of November the 5th. Are you guys ready to dance?" He asks. We all shout out our approval. He signals a dude by a stereo and then the overture starts blasting from speakers all over the square, on lamp posts and tops of buildings. Johnny grabs my hand and we start dancing. I try to avoid looking at Vanessa, as she's trying to convince me currently that Johnny likes me. I wouldn't mind it if Johnny liked me, but I know he's just naturally flirty.

"Are you having fun?" He asks me.

"Of course!" I grin. Suddenly the music is cut and the lights go out. The street has never looked so dark.

"What's going on?" I hear President Holland demand, then the sound of a blow being landed. Something goes THUMP and then with the whirring of old wires, the lights are back on. But the scene has drastically changed.

President Holland is curled up in a fetal position on the stage, and in his place stands a boy, no older than 19, but obviously holding a lot of power. He's dressed all in black, but in the old style Victorian way. Looking around, I see that the entire square is surrounded by men dressed the same way with guns. The boy in charge grabs the microphone.

"I will give Evey Hammond and Mr. Finch thirty seconds to join me on stage before I exercise force. It's still for a moment but then there are footsteps. In horror, I realize it's mom and Mr. Finch! As mom passes me, she whispers quickly in my ear.

"As soon as you can, run and don't look back." I shake my head but her tone clearly left nothing for discussion. As mom and Mr. Finch stand in front of the boy, I feel my heart sink a little. What is this?

"Hello Evey. Mr. Finch." He says civilly. "You know why I'm here." He announces.

"I do. And under no circumstances will V's child be brought forth." Mom says bravely. What is she talking about?

"I am…disappointed to hear that." He sounds much more than disappointed, but for the moment seems to be keeping his cool. He nods to one of his men, who forces Mr. Finch to his knees. "What is her name?"

"Whose?" Mom asks innocently. A gun is aimed at Mr. Finch.

"My patience wanes Evey."

"That sounds dangerous."

"Oh it is, for you. Where is V's child?" Mom says nothing, and the gun is cocked. My heart is in my throat and everyone is still. No one is sure what's going on, but we're all vibrating with fear. The guy mutters a little under his breath and turns to us, standing motionless in a tight knit group. "My good citizens of Britain. This woman had a child, many years ago. One belonging to the man behind the mask you all wear. I would ask that child step forward now, or events may unfold that will not sit well with you."

I'm very grateful for the mask I'm wearing; otherwise everyone would see me gaping like a fish. Me? He's talking about me? After all, I am the only child mom has, unless there's some terrible secret in her past, which it sounds like there is. I look at mom who, despite the sea of same faces, seems to know exactly where and who I am and narrows her eyes at me. Telling me vividly not to take one step. The boy isn't very patient though.

"I'll make this easier for you. When I reach 1, Mr. Finch will die. Unless you care to come forward." He announces. People have stopped breathing. Everybody loves Mr. Finch! How can I let him die? How can my mom expect me to? "10. 9. 8." He starts. I feel paralyzed. "7. 6. 5." How can I not do something? "4. 3. 2-"

"Wait!" I call, barely recognizing my voice as it calls out. Everyone instantly turns their faces to me. I slowly reach up and pull my mask off, it and the hat/wig falling to the ground. The boy smiles and nods to some of his men. Two approach me and grab either one of my arms. I know my face must display horror then entire time they walk me to the stage, which feels like I'm going to meet my executioner.

"Annie I told you to run." Mom mutters when I'm close enough to hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I-I'm sorry mom. I c-couldn't…couldn't…" I can't seem to make a coherent sentence under so much pressure.

"At last. And who are you?" he asks, stroking my cheek.

"I…I'm Evey Hammonds daughter. But I'm not V's." I finally manage to say.

"Not V's daughter? But then whose are you?"

"My…my dad was a freedom fighter who followed V. he was killed by a man called Creedy." My voice is a timid whisper full of nervous fear.

"I see. Hiding the truth from your own daughter Evey. How cruel. You are V's daughter my dear. I can see it in your eyes. His spirit and vision rest there. You're quite a handful for your mum, aren't you? Well, at least you got her skin, right Evey." He smirks at mom.

"Shut up Annon!" Mom snaps.

"What's your name darling?" He pushes on, ignoring mom.

"Annie." I admit.

"Annie. I'm sure you're very confused. But you're going to come with us, just for a little while. Say goodbye to your mum now." He turns me back towards mom. He yanks out of the hands of the man holding her and takes me in her arms.

"Don't trust anything he says Annie, I will come for you." She promises. I can't say anything. What is this all about? What did he mean I'm V's kid?

"Annie, be strong." Mr. Finch puts in. I open my mouth to say something, but the boy grabs the back of my cape and pulls me away from them.

"Toodles folks. We'll see you soon." He grins evilly and a black bag goes over my head.


	3. Chapter 3

NOTE: I've changed Annie's age to sixteen. It just seems less creepy this way.

Everything seems really bright when the bag is pulled off my head. I'm shaking with fear as I look up at the faces around me.

"It's uncanny." One voice whispers.

"So that's what V would look like."

"Nothing like Evey at all."

"Step aside!" they all clear off, and the boy from the ceremony becomes visible. I shrink away from them all, curling in on myself.

"Don't be afraid my dear." He says sweetly. "We're not going to harm you."

"You're lying! You almost killed Mr. Finch!" I state. He laughs lightly.

"Yes I suppose I did. But I needed to find you."

"Why?" I demand immediately. He nods to a man, who brings him a chair. He sits across from me and I shrink away further.

"Because through you, we can bring V back from, wherever he's hiding." He says simply. I crinkle my eyebrows together in confusion.

"V died. Sixteen years ago." I state. He shakes his head.

"No. he was very seriously hurt. But your mum and Mr. Finch managed to get him to a family who saved him. They then dressed a dead man up like V and sent his body in the train to Parliament to blow it up. After V was healed, he knew he had to go into hiding to keep Evey, and his unborn daughter, safe. But now, by accessing the part of you that is V, we can track him." I don't quite believe what he's telling me, but what choice do I have but to play along and try to get a better answer?

"How?" I question.

"I thought you'd never ask. You see we're all born with parts of our parents engraved within us. It's a simple lesson of Nature over Nurture. When we're first born, our behaviors, thoughts, and feelings mimic that of our parents. Then as we grow, our perception is influenced by our environment and it becomes a case of Nurture over Nature. Using simple tests, we may be able to resurrect the Nature of your being rather than the Nurture of your being." My head is swimming by the time he wraps up. It makes no sense to me, but it sounded logical.

"So why did my mom not want you to find me, if you're just going to be testing me?" he looks down, obviously hoping I wouldn't have asked this.

"Because, after we find V, he needs to be held responsible for crimes he committed. While I applaud the vigilante, freedom fighter in him, he was still a terrorist. And someone who killed many people. One of which was my father. I need justice Annie." He explains.

"So you're going to kill the man who set us all free?" I demand.

"No. I would never. But Evey would rather die than have V locked up, so I knew I had to find you. The way I see this is either we achieve what we're hoping to do with these tests, and V is flushed out. Or Evey contacts your father and he comes for you himself. Either way, he must face judgment for the actions he committed." I can think of nothing to say, so I simply look down at the floor.

"I'm scared." I admit.

"You will not be harmed Annie. And neither will V, your mum, nor your friends. His verdict will be effective, but harmless. I'd appreciate your cooperation, but I do not need it." He warns. I swallow the lump in my throat and barely manage a nod. With my nod, I feel like I'm selling out the most important character in the history of the world. He grins. "My men will show you to your room. And tomorrow, we will begin our tests." He explains and walks out of the room. A man easily ten years older than me holds out his hand and I take it. At this point, the only thing I should fight for is my own dignity.

"I am Marcus." The man explains as we walk.

"Annie." I say shyly.

"I know. I know we may seem intimidating, but we're not. The tests are completely noninvasive and quick. And you are free to do whatever you want while you're here. There's a TV room, a gym, a library." He chats.

"Thanks I guess." I sigh. He pulls out a key and unlocks a grand door, then hands the key to me.

"Annon has another one, if you lose yours. Have a good night Annie." He says shortly and walks away. I sigh and turn the doorknob. Inside is the most extravagant room I've ever beheld. So fine you'd think queen Elizabeth slept here. And best of all, a phone!

I immediately run to it and pick up the receiver. A dial tone! It works! Even though it's an old nineteenth century phone, I turn the dial and it easily works. The phone rings twice before someone picks up. It's Mr. Finch, though he sounds tired and weary.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Finch! It's Annie!" I say happily.

"Annie? Evey, it's Annie!" he exclaims. There's a clatter and then my mom shouts into the phone.

"Annie, where are you?" she sounds scared, even more scared than I am.

"I don't know. But it's pretty." I offer. She growls.

"Annie, listen to me. Don't tell them anything. They can't know where V is, they'll lock him up and torture him." She warns.

"Mum, Annon promised that they wouldn't hurt him. And how could you have never told me that V is my father!"

"I was going to tell you tonight. President Holland and I have been planning it for a long time. But…"

"Annon." I say simply.

"Exactly. Now, is there any chance you can escape?"

"Mum I don't know if that's necessary. I mean, if they don't find anything they'll let me go, and if they do, then it doesn't sound like it will be the end of the world." I shrug, then laugh to myself when I realize she can't see me.

"You don't understand. You can't believe anything Annon says. He's lied so many times that he can't keep track of the truth. He'd kill in a second and I'm sure that once he's got V, he'll either kill him, or torture him. And when he's done with you, he'll probably lock you up as well. You have a rare quality of trusting everyone, but you can't trust this man Annie." I feel myself getting mad at mum the more she talks. I mean, why is she being so unreasonable?

"Now, that's not very nice Evey. Hasn't anyone ever told you not to spread mean rumors?" it's Annon's voice that's admonishing mum, but he's not here. He must be on the line, just in another part of the complex, or whatever this place is.

"You! Let my daughter go at once!" she demands.

"You know I can't. goodbye." Both lines disconnect before anyone can say anything else. I try to press the redial button, but the phone's gone dead. I guess my time ran out in this particular phone booth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the hold up on my update and this short chapter. More will come soon I hope, it's just been busy, trying to get back into the flow now that schools started. In any case, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter! **

I'm awoken by a knocking on the door. Before I can get up to open it, a girl my age walks in smiling.

"Mornin' Annie!" she smiles and plops down on my bed.

"Um…"

"I'm Renly Loveday." She swoops up my hand and kisses it. "Your babysitter!" she giggles.

"But you can't be more than a year older than me." I state.

"I do know my way around the complex though."

"Okay, you win." I sigh. She smiles brightly.

"When Anthem told me you was here, I nearly died with joy! Dun get me wrong, I love this place. But it's so swamped with men! Every day, it's all I see. People fartin' in public and watchin' basketball games while swillin' beer. It's gross. But now I have you and we can do girly stuff!" She exclaims happily. I find myself intrigued by the crude yet beautiful way she speaks.

"Oh. Well I'm glad one person is happy I'm here." I sigh.

"A lot of people are! The daughter of V! Yer the closest to a celebrity we've got. Part from Annon but people are kinda impatient with Annon since he's all about revenge and stuff. He's really no fun. However…since we found you, he's been in much better spirits. After everythin that's gone down I guess I understand. I mean he was so little when his father was killed. And all he's ever wanted was payback." She babbles on, and while it's a little hard to follow her constant stream of excited chatter, I catch a few things.

"How old was he when V killed his dad?" I ask.

"Only two. He's been preparin for this all his life. His mum was so sad after his da passed away that she made him swear to avenge him and then sent him away to a school. He hasn't had the easiest of lives, but he seems to blame everythin that's happened squarely on V. Anthem says he's takin things a little far by threatenin your mum and takin you. But once Annon has somethin in his head he won't drop it. He thought this would be the best way to pull V out of hidin."

"Who's Anthem?"

"He's my twin brother. We agreed to help Annon out when he saved me from Fingermen when I was little. We was out on the streets. They wanted to put us in the system. Our parents were also killed in the whole V drama. But I don't blame no one. And Annon's gave us a lovely place to stay. All I gotta to do is help them search every now and then. I'm real observant."

"I'm so sorry about your parents!" I frown.

"It was so long ago. I don't remember em barely. And after we escaped the Fingermen it got a lot better. Annon's been so sweet to let us stay here. Everyone treats me like a little sister, not just Anthem. I'm sure they'll be the same towards you."

"But Annon said I'm only supposed to be here a few days maybe." Her smile falters.

"Oh. I guess I just thought…now that your know you're no normal kid…maybe you'd wanna stay."

"But…there's not exactly anything for me to do here. I'm just…the booby trap for the vigilante of years past."

"Now that ain't true. Everybody knows how special you are. You gotta be somethin special to be a kid of V."

"I guess."

"Come on now. People are waitin to meet ya. Think it'll be a bit like walking a red carpet myself. Bit crowded, sorry to say."

"Why are they so interested in me? I get that my dad was something of a big deal, but I'm not my dad. Not by a long shot."

"Well, he's in yer blood. That's gotta count for somethin, don't it?" She smiles happily. "Annon bought you somethin real pretty. I'll help you in it and we can go round walkin. I bet there's no boy on this compound not want to be me right now. Be round someone so pretty and important." I find myself blushing at her praise. I mean, sure I'm smart and all, but it's not like I was ever the shining star at my school are particularly exceptional at anything. Now I'm here and it's like walking in a parallel reality.

"Why did Annon get me something?"

"He feels a bit bad I reckon. Takin you like that. He's not totally heartless. Sometimes a bit of a twat but a good guy neath it all. Here, I'll show you it. You'll look a mite shiny in it." I suspect 'shiny' is one of those expressions I don't hear in town but is said a lot in the country. Probably an exclamation of admiration.

"Uh, okay." I nod. She skips off and returns relatively quickly with a big white box wrapped in a pink bow.

"Annon wrapped it up all pretty an everythin." She takes the liberty of pulling off the bow, but then pushes the box towards me. "He got me a dress once. My birthday. He's got good taste." She adds when I hesitate. Slowly, I lift the lid to the box and gasp at the contents.


	5. Chapter 5

I fidget in the dress that looks like something from Queen Victoria's age. There's a tight bodice of crimson and layered skirts of autumn colors. The sleeves are the lightest gold and there's a dainty golden necklace to go with it.

"You look beautiful Annie!" Renly exclaims.

"Thanks but…isn't it a bit much?" she frowns.

"You kidin? Mine was 3 time the fluff. Now come on and we'll go thank Annon." She pulls me away from the mirror and out into the hall. I fidget as we walk, trying to avoid all eyes. This is so embarrassing. I've never been in so fancy a dress and I'm surrounded only by men and a tomboy. "Hey Anthem!"

"Hey Renly. And you must be Annie." A boy who looks just like Renly, in a more manly and rugged way, stops in front of us to shake my hand.

"Yep. Annie this here's my brother Anthem." Renly introduces. I nod shyly, trying to hide my blush once I realize I'm staring at him for too long.

"Off to find Annon I suppose. I'm guessing that's a gift from the boy wonder." He mentions motioning towards my dress.

"Don't she look shiny! Perfect colors for her n' so dainty."

"You're making her blush Renly." Anthem observes. This makes me blush even more. "Though I must say you look good when you blush." I must be bright pink by now.

"Okay tiger. Gotta go." Renly finally interrupts and pulls me away. I let out the breath I'd been holding the entire time. "Yes, you may now breathe Annie." Renly jokes with a sly eye roll. I glare slightly at her.

"What was that? Trying to show me off to your brother?"

"Well…yes. Oh look, we're here. Go on in." she shoves me through a stylish wooden door before I can yell at her or protest. She snaps the door shut leaving me stranded. Annon looks up from his desk at me.

"Can I help you?" he asks.

"I…uh…thank you. For the dress." I say dumbly.

"Ah. Renly trick you into coming in here?" he guesses.

"Yes. Remind me to repay her kindness later." I growl. I hear a slight giggle from outside and elbow the door. Annon smiles.

"Well come in. I'm just doing some research. It may interest you." He gestures to a chair that's near his desk. I pull it over and look at his materials. The first thing I see is the Guy Fawkes mask I know oh so well. But it's attached to a body that no one could replicate. V. "Bit spooky, I imagine, to look at that face as a father now huh."

"Not really. Everyone thinks of him as a relative in London. Someone they can personally relate to or look up to. It's not that big of a change." I shrug. I can see his eyes darken slightly as I talk about it. "But then there's others who still to this day think he was a moron and a trouble causing maniac." I add for Annon's benefit. He half smiles.

"What I was really looking at was some documents from Larkhill."

"I thought Larkhill was burned. Everything was lost."

"Almost everything. Dr. Delia Surridge saved some of the files, which my men recovered."

"Then you know V's identity?" I ask, my eyes going wide.

"I think I do. Though he's listed here as patient five, I have a list of patients. Through process of elimination and cross references to morgue reports, I've whittled it down to three potential subjects as being V."

"Oh? So the others were identified."

"Yes. But Allan G, Gregory L, and Matthew F are still unaccounted for. The coroner of Larkhill reported two corpses burned beyond recognition after the fire. Those two are two of the three names and V is the other. But I have no way to find those bodies or preform any tests that could help me indicate whose identity belongs to whose body." He sounds so frustrated.

"Which of the three sound the most like V?"

"There's scarce history for each. I've managed to scrap up some stories from newspapers, but it isn't much. Allan was in his 40's and a homosexual, thus the reason for being brought to the camp."

"Well I don't think it's Allan than. After all, V did get my mom pregnant. And as far as I know, my mom is a woman." He smiles again.

"Point, but we can't simply cast away any option. Gregory was in his twenties, a track athlete and a Roma. Gypsie basically."

"They sent Gypsies to death camps?"

"They sent anyone they felt threatened by." He shrugs.

"Well, what about Matthew?"

"Teenager, Muslim."

"Wow. How could people be so heartless?" I don't bother hiding the disgust in my voice. Annon sighs slightly.

"Annie…I want to ask you about something. After I find V…well you're free to go. But if you find you like it here…I mean I take people in all the time. And Renly's obviously taken a liking towards you. I guess I'm just saying…you should consider staying here. You could find out your history and study and…maybe someday be someone more than a village girl from London." He sounds almost pained to say it. But I don't blame him.

"Maybe." Is all I can find to respond with. He nods slightly.

"I'm going to talk with the Doctor." He murmurs uncomfortably and rushes out. I stay and read through a couple of his files. Things about the Larkhill fire and experiments and the man in room five. Labeled in roman numerals…I could see how he chose his new name to be V. not knowing anything about himself other than bitter experiments. V, or Roman numeral five, would be his only name. My heart breaks a little as I read it. My dad. The great V. He didn't have very wonderful beginnings. Will he come for me now? Or will his memories of life in London keep him away?


	6. Chapter 6

"Hello Annie, I'm Dr. Gabriel Manchester." The smiling man with gorgeous green eyes greets me as I walk into his little office.

"We call him Gabe though." Annon explains with a slight but noticeable smirk. "And Gabe, your only nineteen. I refuse to call you doctor until you reach your thirties." He mentions. Gabe sticks his tongue out at Annon.

"How on earth are you a doctor at nineteen?" I ask somewhat unbelieving.

"He's a genius."

"Graduated high school at fourteen, university at seventeen, and post grad at nineteen. And now here I am." He smiles at me. Annon notices the smile and scoffs.

"Two words for you Gabe. Jail bait." He smirks yet again. I find that I enjoy the playful banter between the two of them.

"Shut up. Anyway, what were gonna do today Annie is a simple inkblot test. Do you know the basic idea behind inkblots?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Then tell me, what does this look like?" he pulls out a white card with something that looks like a little kid spilled Kool-Aid on it.

"It looks like a stain." I shrug.

"Okay. How about this one?"

"Spilled ink." He holds up another one. "An amoeba." Annon tries to suppress a snicker but sorta fails.

"I told you these things don't work." He mentions to Gabe.

"whatever man, you just don't like psychology."

"You're correct. But seriously, it's just guesswork."

"Then why do people spend thousands of dollars seeking out help from psychologists the world over?" I sink back into my seat to watch the two of them act like siblings.

"Because betting on sports isn't a fun way to piss away money anymore?"

"That's it. paintball war in the courtyard at lunch to settle this once and for all." Gabe decides. I raise an eyebrow.

"Game on bro. now, any other splatters you wanted to show her?"

"No. But if you're okay with it Annie, I do need a blood sample." Suddenly I'm back in the conversation. I nod. I'm not really afraid of needles like Vanessa or Marc. "Right this way then." He nods towards the hall and all three of us stand.

"So…are you a doctor of psychology or medicine?"

"Both." He shrugs nonchalantly. I gape at him.

"Once again, is that even possible?!"

"You'd be surprised how easy it was to do both doctorates at the same time."

"Rub it right in Gabe." Annon rolls his eyes. Gabe smiles somewhat snarkier than I would have expected.

"Right in here. Just a quick poke and you can be on your way." he invites. I sit on the little chair and look away as he prepares the needle. I'm not really afraid of needles, but they're not my absolute favorite thing in the world.

"do you really think V will come for me?" I ask suddenly. Gabe just looks at Annon.

"What kind of father wouldn't care about their daughter?" he asks and tucks hair behind my ear. I blush slightly but continue looking at Annon even once he's turned back to talking with the good doctor. Gabe gives me a bright green band aid once he's drawn enough blood and a lollipop.

"Do I really look that young?"

"No, but you are adorable all the same."

"Once again Gabe..Jail Bait." both of us send an annoyed scowl at Annon this time. He laughs slightly and shakes his head.

"I was just about to go out to the garden. Would you like to come Annie?" Gabe asks to distract me from Annon.

"Sure! Are you coming Annon?" I ask.

"Afraid not. I have more work to do. But be careful out there Annie" he says ominously. I tilt my head a little but decide I probably don't want to know. Everyone here seems to know something I don't and I've found that when I ask questions I either end up with more questions, or a headache. Gabe holds out his arm and I take it with a slight blush.

"How long have you and Annon known each other?" I ask Gabe as we walk.

"Oh, too long. We're like brothers. Grew up together in that school. But Annon was much more focused on revenge than school, so he ended up dropping out at sixteen to continue his obsession with V, and I went on to bigger and...well...bigger things." I cant help but like the way Gabe's eyes get that far away look when he talks about it. A reminiscent look. I think I like it the most because it reminds me that these two aren't machines hell bent on capturing V. they're humans too.

"Sounds like you're really close." I say when I find myself at a loss for other, better, words.

"Close as any siblings. Do you ever wish you had siblings?"

"Sometimes, but then my friends tell me about getting Wedgies and knoogies and the appeal is lost on me." I shrug. He laughs slightly.

"I think you'll like it here. Everyone acts like siblings, minus the wedgies and knoogies." his smile is one of genuine happiness. But I'm a little taken aback. I'll like it here. Like he knows I'll be staying or something. But I don't even know that. I don't know if my first impression of these people will be right. They may just be being so nice to get to V. but they may be genuinely sweet. I wont know until...no I cant think of that right now. Maybe the truth is that I'm happier being fooled by their smiles. I don't want to learn that they have bad sides.

Gabe opens a particularly spectacular door and I gape at the landscape before me! Green and colorful flowers stretch as far as the eye can see! Roses of red, white, pink, and yellow dominate the main hedges. While fruit trees stand a little to the left with the mammoth weeping willow tree. The selection of bird feeders and wind chimes are mostly to my right, though I can spot little oasis' of feeder all throughout the immediate area. A hummingbird swoops past me and I give a little start. This amuses Gabe

"it's so beautiful!" I sigh happily.

"Yes...it is." he nods. He points towards a little path and I skip off ahead of him, eager to explore. But as soon as I turn the hedge corner, someone's arms sweep around me and a hand covers my surprised mouth.


	7. Chapter 7

I immediately squeal, and my hands go to the one covering my mouth.

"Shh! Annie be quiet!" for some reason I want to listen to the calming voice that's speaking right in my ear.

"Annie? Are you okay?" Gabe's voice sounds worried, and the arms around me tense up slightly. I try to wiggle out of the grasp of this stranger, to no avail. I can hear Gabe's footsteps getting closer and the man pulls me off the trail into the thick hedges where Gabe won't see me. I squirm around just enough to where I can see the man holding me. I'm greeted by a stark white mask, one that is all too familiar to me. I immediately fall still in his arms. It can't be. V. The one and only, true V.

"Shh." he warns again.

"Annie where are you?" Gabe passes right past the hedge I'm cramped in, and continues on. V listens intently for sounds of the doctor, but I feel almost paralyzed looking up at him. After a while, V relaxes a little and looks down at me, and upon seeing me staring intently at him sighs heavily.

"Hello."

"It's really you."

"Well...yes. Who did you expect to rescue you?"

"I dunno, Mr. Finch maybe?"

"Oh. Well I can come back with the good detective."

"No, I'm alright. It's just...well I wasn't sure if you would really come." Despite the fact that I can't see his face, I can tell somehow that he's smiling.

"We have to go."

"Wait, they...they're not bad people V."

"Excuse me?"

"Annon. He doesn't want to kill you." He tilts his head incredulously. "They've been really nice to me. He gave me a dress." He sighs.

"I was afraid of this. Look you can't trust them, we need to go." he pleas. I want to try and convince him, but I have a feeling he wont listen to me at all as long as we're still on this and. So I nod and let him grab my wrist to pull me along. He seems expertly adapted to the environment as we go. Like he figured out his escape route a long long time ago. Finally we arrive at a wall that has a large crack. Large enough that I can easily slip through it, with only minor scratches. He's quick to follow and continues to pull me along. There's a car waiting for us when we get to the street and I obediently climb in.

"V how long have you been planning this?" I ask.

"A week. Here, you can change into this." he tosses a little black dress to me and signals the driver that we can go. He pulls a curtain right down he back of the car so neither he nor the driver can see me. I look at the dress and the one I'm wearing and sigh.

"I suppose you have good reason to make me change?" I ask, unzipping the fancy dress.

"It could have a tracker." he says simply.

"Are you always so paranoid?" I ask with a giggle.

"I protect the ones I love." Is all that he replies. I change as quickly as I can, slipping the dress off and pulling the black one on over my head. I brush the other one under the curtain so V can inspect it and look down at my new dress. It seems familiar. Like something in a photograph.

"Did you know about me?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you visit? Or call?"

"Your mother didn't want me to. She wanted to wait until you were older to tell you. It was my understanding that she actually wanted to tell you on the fifth of November, but Annon had other plans for the night. Did he give you anything else?"

"No, just the dress. Would you have come back to London if Mom asked you too?" He's quiet for a long moment and then the curtain is drawn again. I look at him, trying to figure out what he looked like before the accident.

"I would have done anything for your mom. You too." he says sadly.

"Are you going to be with us now?" I ask hopefully. He shakes his head slowly.

"I'm sorry. But now that I know what Annon is up to, I have to do what I can to make you and Evey safe before I can be with you."

"But Annon isn't that bad of a guy! He only wants justice for his father." V nods slowly.

"His father. Did he tell you who his father was?" I shake my head. "A man named Creedy. The most evil man in London. He had to die so that we could be set free. And yes, I did kill him."

"Well I knew you killed Creedy. But...why wouldn't Annon tell me that?" I wonder.

"Would you have helped him if you knew?" I consider it for a long moment then shake my head again. He seems to feel like he's proven a point because he sits back and looks out the front window.

"How is mum?" I ask.

"She's eagerly awaiting your arrival home." I can imagine him smiling as he says it and it makes me smile. It's quiet for the long ride back to London. But eventually we pull up in front of the Shadow Gallery and I see mum waiting with tears on her cheeks. I instantly jump out of the car once it's stopped and run to her. She sweeps me into a hug and sobs. I find myself sobbing too. I didn't realize how much I missed mum. I refuse to let her go even when I become aware of Mr. Finch and V standing by us.

"Let's go inside honey." Mum finally motivates. Mr. Finch takes me to get some food while mum and V look at each other.

"We were so worried Annie." Mr. Finch explains. I notice that his eyes actually seem red. Almost like he was crying.

"What is mum talking to V about?" I ask when I can't think of anything else to say.

"Probably Annon. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I think. I'm just glad to be home." He smiles and hugs me.

"So are we sweetie. So are we."


	8. Chapter 8

The first few days after V brought me home, mum didn't really want to talk about the Anon situation. And after V left again, it became even harder to try and bring it up. Most of the time her and Mr. Finch would bring up something else, like my friends or the town. Apparently everyone who was at the ceremony thought I was very brave to stand up for Mr. Finch. But by the third day I'd returned home, I was fed up. I

"Mum please!" I shout. She's busying herself watering the Scarlet Carson's and trying to avoid me. "Mum what if he comes back!" I trail along after her trying to get her attention.

"He won't Annie."

"You don't know that! He really really wanted to find V and he was convinced that I could help him! If he doesn't find V on his own from what little they learned from me, they'll come back and probably kill you guys and then take me again!" I point out. She rolls her eyes at my dramatic doomsday scenario.

"Annie try to relax. V is taking care of everything." She promises. I go to start yelling again, but she turns on me suddenly. "I have an idea. Since you're so anxious why don't you run into town and do the shopping for this week. Mr. Finch isn't feeling too good." She directs me out of the little rosy room and to the kitchen. A list and a basket are sitting on the table, prepared for mum to go later in the day. But my consistent whining has apparently reached it's limits.

"Mum we have to talk about it eventually." I point out with a pout.

"Eventually. But not right now." she presses the list and basket into my hands and smiles. I frown but turn on my heals and leave, slamming the door shut behind me. I get in the elevator that takes me up out of the Shadow Gallery and into the building above. Before it was mum's house V had to be very careful about where he resided so as not to get caught. Now pretty much everyone in London knows how to get into my home, as they're all friends of mine, but before I'm sure it would be a rather strange concept.

I keep the hood of my jacket up as I walk through town. I've really only been out of my home once since V brought me back. And that was for a "welcome home" party the mayor gave for me. Where the big news that was meant to be announced on November the 5th was finally made public and everyone smiled at me and congratulated me and welcomed me back from the clutches of evil. But it was all so awkward. It's not any less awkward now as I walk through town towards the market. People look at me sympathetically and with half-hearted smiles. I hate it, but I still love them so I tolerate it.

"Annie!" I'm taken off guard at the familiar yet not quite familiar voice that I hear. It can't be...but it sounds just like the distinctive voice of Renly! Sure enough when I look around I see her and Anthem approaching me from a cart down the street. I'm not quite sure what to do. They're on Annon's side but they don't look mad at me. Or like they're gonna kidnap me again. But...still.

"Renly? Anthem?" My voice cracks slightly as she runs up and hugs me.

"Hey where'd you go? Annon and Gabe were so worried 'bout ya!" She claims.

"I...uh...they're not here are they?"

"Oh nah they don't come near here. But they were askin us ta keep an eye out for ya. Are ya comin back with us?" She asks happily, like nothing had happened at all. Like V hadn't kidnapped me from my kidnappers.

"No my mum won't let me." I decide maybe Renly is just that sweet.

"Aww shucks. But you'll come visit us sometime wont ya?" She asks eagerly. Anthem too looks at me, hoping that I'll say yes. I want to really bad. They're both so nice and I'm sorta curious about what else Annon had found on V, but my logic admonishes me for even thinking it.

"I don't know Ren. My mum was pretty mad with Annon." She shrugs.

"I bet. I heard she nearly ripped his head off at the fancy ceremony y'all had here." She giggles. "Well we gotta go Annie, but maybe we'll see ya again. I sure hope so!" she hugs me again, another rib cracking hug, and her and Anthem walk away. That was really weird.

I return to my shopping, trying to convince myself not to tell mum. But...maybe then she'd be forced to talk to me about all this. And besides if I don't tell her on of the other people who were on the street would tell her. And that would probably not go over very well. I rush the shopping, eager to get back home before mum picked up the phone to,

"Annie was talking to some strange kids on the street!"

Just before I purchase my final thing on my list, someone reaches in front of me to pay the guy for me. I spin around, alarmed at the sudden event, and gape to find that it's Edgar Lewis! The guy I've had a crush on since grade school! He smiles at me, takes my basket for me, and holds out his arm for me to take.

"Can I walk you home Annie?" He asks kindly. I blush a deep red but nod and smile. But, something catches my eyes as we start walking. Maybe it's just my imagination combined with the fact that I was just surprised out of my mind at seeing Renly and Anthem...but I could swear I see a figure in the shadows of an alley. One that looks hauntingly familiar. Annon. I stare a moment longer, but then Edgar has my attention on some topic in school. Still, I'm sure it was Annon in the shadows. And somehow I know that whatever happens...it's not over between me and him. Even if he does find V by himself...he'll come back for me. The only question in my mind now is...why?


	9. Chapter 9

I end up telling mum about my encountering Renly and Anthem. But the whole maybe seeing Annon thing managed to stay out of the conversation. And, like I suspected, she doesn't want to talk about it still. She seems absolutely sure that it was just a spontaneous event that won't happen again and I'm safe and this should all be put behind me. To which I stomp angrily out of the room. I slam my door to my room and with an angry exclamation collapse on my bed. This is just getting annoying!

"Don't sound so happy there Annie." My heart jumps to my throat at the hauntingly familiar sarcastic voice. I spring up and look cautiously towards the boy sitting perched on my dresser. Annon puts his finger to his lips, warning me to be quiet and then he reaches over to lock my door. It makes my heart start to quicken a little. "You didn't think I'd be gone for good did you?"

"No. But I thought there'd be a little pomp and flair to your re-arrival." I admit, scooting away from his general direction. "How long have you been staking my room?"

"A while. You fight for long periods of time with Evey. But, not Mr. Finch."

"Well he's easier to get answers out of." He shrugs at that and debarks his perch. I subconsciously scoot away again. He doesn't seem to notice my tiny hints at uncomfortableness and saunters towards me. He stops in front of me and gently touches my cheek. His fingers are cold and I can feel them even when he stops touching me.

"Annie we want you to come back. This isn't about V anymore. Renly, Anthem, Gabe...myself. We want you to come back." He says quietly. I find myself blushing for some reason.

"I...I can't. My mum will just call V again." I say equally quiet. He puts his hands on either side of my face.

"No she won't. V isn't available at the moment." My eyes get wide as I realize the meaning behind his words. Did they really catch V? I pry out of his hands and run towards the door, but his arms wraps around my stomach and his other one holds my lips close as I try to call for mum. I may not know a lot about him, but V is my dad! I don't want him locked up! "Annie calm down! You knew why we were after V all along."

"Mmfm mffm!" I try to shout at him, but it comes out pretty much exactly like that. Annon patiently waits for me to calm down. And when I'm still in his arms he slowly releases my mouth. "Let me go I am not coming with you!" I growl through clenched teeth. He sighs remorsefully and whispers right into my ear.

"It's not up to you anymore. You want to be near your dad, and you will be." A shudder goes down my spine at the sudden deadly change in his voice. I feel him press down on a very specific part of my neck and after a cringe of pain, darkness clouds my vision and I pass out.

A FEW HOURS LATER...

I try to tell myself as I start waking up that it didn't happen. That somehow my brain came up with an exaggerated scenario for what would happen if Annon came back for me. But when I try to move my wrists, only to find them strapped down, I know it wasn't some dramatization of a horrible idea. My eyes eventually open lazily, only to be blinded by bright fluorescent lights. A damp cloth runs over my forehead as I stir more.

"I told Annon not to play around with that nerve." Gabe's soothing voice is like music to my fuzzy ears, but I'm still a little distressed. Oh god...if Annon was telling the truth than V is somewhere rotting in a dungeon. I have to help him! But I'm tied to a hospital bed...

"Gabe let me go please." I beg quietly. He looks at me with sad eyes and runs the cloth over my forehead again.

"Annie you have a fever and you're still out of because of stupid Annon and his Vega nerve trick. I don't think you're in any condition to be going places." He explains with compassion in his voice. "I was worried when you left ya know. We suspected V had come to get you, but we weren't sure. We searched everywhere looking for you and when Renly said she saw you in the market yesterday we all breathed a sigh of relief."

"I saw Annon to." I moan as a pain starts radiating down my spine. Whatever Annon did with my _Vegas_ nerve (or whatever it was) it really messed me up. Evidently he wasn't too happy with my reaction to his big news. Gabe has still not said anything after my blunt piece of information. He puts the chilled cloth on my forehead, much to my discomfort. I feel cold, but he said I have a fever. Mr. Finch said that when you have a fever you feel colder than usual. Seems kinda contradictory to me, but apparently I'm finding out it's true.

"Annon forgot to mention seeing you himself."

"Maybe it's because he's nucking futs!" He gives me a little look of bewilderment at my statement. "I may have had a bit of dyslexia right there." He smiles, starting to get it.

"Well yes he's not always to stable. But I guess I get that there's a lot going on in that thick head of his." He admits with a chuckle. He takes the cloth to get it wet again. I try to move my hands in the restrains, but their the looney bin type. The thick leather things that don't simply come off. I groan, giving up and laying back down, a sweat breaking out on my fevered skin again.

I feel a bit of whiplash in my mind. Everything had just been a bunch of back and forth. First I was a normal kid in a normal home. Then I was kidnapped and told I was special. Then I was kidnapped from my kidnappers by my long absent father and taken back to be a normal kid in a normal home. And suddenly I'm back in the kidnappers hands. This is so annoying! Can't they just make up their minds?! I mutter a little under my breath as I stew things in my mind. I wish so many things. I wish I wasn't V's daughter. I wish I had never heard the name Annon. I wish I had never trusted Annon.

In my head I make a silent vow that I'm not gonna get fooled by his sweet manners again. He freaking used a nerve attack on me! I'm going to help V escape and I'm going to annoy mum until she does something about Annon. I am so done with all this.

Gabe returns with the rag and wipes away the sweat, remarking on my fever and how I'm recovering from the little kidnapping thing. But my mind is still going a hundred miles a minute, planning how to get people here on my side and get V out. I try to put myself into V's mind a little bit, picturing Annon as the tyrant Adam Sutler and myself as V. This has to stop. And I guess I'll be the one to stop it.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Greetings to like the 3 people who read this! I apologize for the long wait on this chapter, but I hope you will be excited to know that this is a very LONG chapter and the LAST chapter as well! Yes, I've decided to draw the line for this story. I think it's a pretty good ending and unless I get serious protest, it's going to stay this way! Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thank you all for your support!

"I hate you." I've said it so often over the past week, but apparently it just hasn't sunk into Annon's thick head yet, because he still comes to see me a few times a day. Mostly he's the one who brings me my food. And every now and then he'll just pop in for kicks. It's especially annoying when he brings Renly or Anthem with him, because then I want to be happy with my friends but his presence ruins it.

One visit shocks me though. Annon is naturally present, but so is a man in a crude prisoner uniform. The only thing out of the ordinary is the fact that he's still wearing his Guy Fawkes mask and wig. He looks so proud, despite his situation.

"He wanted to see you." Annon says bitterly, shoving V slightly. He glances at Annon with what I can only guess is a glare and the boy narrows his eye, but steps back. V gives a satisfied nod and sits in the open chair by my bed, taking in the fact that I'm strapped to a bed with looney bin binds.

"Are you okay Annie?" He asks, his voice ever calm despite our current circumstances. I hesitantly nod, but I'm sure I don't look at all sure of my own condition. A heavy sigh comes from behind his mask and his cuffed hands take my own. "I apologize. You deserve so much more. A real father, a real family. A life with no secrets, a life where answers were easy to come by." he explains remorsefully. My heart nearly breaks hearing his words. I want so bad to say something to make him feel less guilty. But a lump the size of London is in my throat, making it hard to even breathe. All I can do is squeeze his hand.

"that's all for today." Annon says strictly, pulling V up by his prisoner outfit collar. I try my best to hold onto his hand, but we are both weak apparently. And V is gone before I can even summon my voice to say goodbye.

OOOOO

Gabe petitions for my release from the looney bin binds soon after V's visit. And though Annon takes his sweet time thinking about it, he does grant the request. I can't even begin to describe how happy Renly and Gabe look when they come in to tell me the good news. Happier than I do by far. You'd think _they_ were the ones being treated as mental patients/prisoners.

"Come to the game room with me Annie, and we'll play some video games!" Renly begs. And even though I want to seek out my father, I cant say no to her pleading voice. Gabe decides to join us, deciding that he could kick our butts with both hands behind his back. And Anthem tags along too once we reach the game room. All three of them are 10 times as excited as I am. I can't even manage a smile as they hand me a Wii controller and start Mario Cart. But, being a normal teenager has it's perks and I keep winning. Flashes of sleepovers with Vanessa and Kendra fill my head as once again my cart comes in first place.

"I don't get it! She must be cheating!" Renly exclaims with an intense pouty face. I almost want to smile at her ridiculous charade, but once again a pang of concern for V fills me. He looked so sad, even through the Guy Fawkes mask, and who knows what he could be enduring! After Larkhill, I'm sure this prison must seem like heaven. But I can't imagine him enjoying himself. Gabe seems to sense my every emotion as I feel it because eventually, after my seventh consecutive win, he puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Annie would you like something to eat?" Even though I'm not hungry, I nod. Something in his face tells me I should. "Switch to two player mode guys, I'm gonna take Annie to get food." He instructs, taking my hand and leading me out the door.

"I'm not actually hungry Gabe." I explain somewhat guiltily. But he doesn't respond, only continues to lead me. "Really I don't want anything." I try again. He sighs.

"I know. I'm taking you to V." He explains quietly after his hefty sigh. I'm a bit shocked. Why would Gabe be doing this for me? Isn't he loyal to Annon. He makes a motion for me to be silent just before I try to say something, and then picks up his pace. Gabe has a smiley face for everyone we pass, but I'm too confused to try and keep up with his acting. I just wish I understood what for sure was going on. Who was on my side and who was on Annon's side, and how could I trust any of them? Especially if I'm ever going to be rid of all this nonsense regarding my heritage and the people willing to kill over it.

"Gabe, Annie." He freezes in his stride, inadvertently catching me off guard so I run into him. I glance around Gabe only to find myself glaring at Annon. "Where are you two off to?" He asks with very little interest actually in his voice, but plenty in his eyes. But Gabe, ever confident, has something to tell him instantly.

"Mess hall. We were both hungry after an intense battle of Mario Cart." Gabe even offers a little smile to sugar coat it. Annon glances at me, as though trying to read whether or not it's a lie. But after three years of drama and an intense detest for Annon, I have no problem keeping a steel poker face. Annon simply arches an eyebrow and nods before walking along the way he was going. I spot a file in his hand and I can't help but wonder if it's one of the ones he showed me last time I was here. Maybe he deduced V's origins after all. And while my curiosity is piqued, Gabe is in motion again, dragging me along behind him impatiently.

"You would lie to Annon?" I ask quietly as we rush along. He frowns ever so slightly and glances around at our lack of company before talking.

"Many of us here have noticed differences in Annon. Ever since he captured V he's been incredibly short tempered, bordering on cruel. Especially to you. None of us approve. The best way I can help you is to get both of you out." He explains with a heavy regret in his voice. Obviously he doesn't like betraying his friend, but he also obviously doesn't like the way Annon is behaving. Regardless, I can't deny that I'm very grateful. I tug on his hand a little, effectively getting him to stop. He looks at me curiously, waiting for me to say something. But instead I lean forward and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whisper. He smiles a bit loopy for a second then composes himself. With a sophisticated nod, he starts walking again. As we get closer to the prison area, the halls are infrequently populated. In fact I don't see anyone when we arrive at the guarded door. Gabe flashes his ID and explains that I'm the Prisoner's Daughter. The Guard nods, a bit wide eyed at me, and opens the door dutifully.

"We have to be quick. There's only one door in and out of the Prison, but there is an unpopulated back door out of the commune." He explains. I don't respond, but he seems to know I'm listening. "We have to plan our timing perfectly. Once Annon finds out that V is free, he will stop at nothing to retrieve him before V can slip away." He stops in front of a thick steel door. There's not even a window on the door, only a slot for food. I shudder to think that V is locked inside. Gabe, sensing my discomfort, is quick to swipe his badge and gain entry. I instantly rush in only to freeze in my tracks at the sight of V looking so utterly helpless and hopeless.

"Annie?" He sounds so confused as to my presence that I nearly cry. Instead I rush forward and hug him.

"Annie come on!" Gabe urges from the doorway. I gather myself and step back.

"We're busting you out of here. Come quick." I plea. He tilts his head to the side slightly.

"I cannot let you put yourself in harms way for me." He murmurs ever so slightly.

"V we don't have time for this! I want to leave and I'm not leaving without you!" A resounding THUMP comes from the doorway and both of us look. Annon stands there, a recently punched Gabe sprawled on the floor.

"That's so hurtful Annie. After I did everything I could to make you comfortable." He snarls. V protectively moves in front of me. "As for you, you're lucky you're not dead right now! You killed so many people it's amazing I'm allowing you to live!" V doesn't even flinch. It apparently annoys Annon greatly because he's suddenly pointing a gun at V. "Although, no one would blame me if I accidentally shot you. A shame I had to, but you were trying to escape. Viciously attacked me and left your daughter for dead too." I can't believe what I'm hearing! This boy sounds absolutely nothing like the Annon from barely three weeks ago!

"Annon stop this madness! Can't you hear yourself?!" Gabe mutters from the ground. Annon glances fiercely at his once friend. V lunges for the gun, but Annon still has his wits about him and manages to keep hold of it. Gabe reaches out, grabbing Annon's ankle and pulling so they both go down in their little wrestle. I gasp and try to get as far away as possible from the fighting men. A shot ricochets off the wall dangerously close to me before piercing the pillow of the cell's bed.

"Please stop!" I exclaim. No one seems to hear it though. By this time both Gabe and V are fighting with Annon over the weapon, but it's like trying to wrestle a toy from a two year old! Another shot hits the wall, this one burying into the concrete and not bouncing. But it gives me an idea. Gathering all the emotions that have been dragging down my mind for the last week, I let out a heart wrenching scream and crunch in on myself. Instantly all three of them have stopped, the gun long forgotten as all three try crowd around me.

"Annie! What is it!" Gabe demands, putting his hands on either side of my face. I manage a sly wink and he gets it. He pretends to examine a wound on my side and winces.

"Is...is she okay?" Annon asks, some form of heavy emotion in his voice.

"No. Are you happy now Annon? You've hurt an innocent girl mentally and now physically! All for what? Some ancient Vendetta that has nothing to do with us! What happened was terrible but it's also over! And the world is a better place for it! Let it go!" Gabe exclaims fiercely, taking slow angry steps towards Annon, who's slowly shrinking into a scared boy again. As Gabe leaves my side, V takes it.

"Annie...I am deeply sorry." He whispers, his head hung low. I try to show him I'm okay without showing Annon, but he doesn't seem to be able to catch onto the ploy like Gabe. Speaking of Gabe, I glance over to see Annon looking one minute from a full mental breakdown, kneeling in front of Gabe, who's fuming.

"I...I never meant to hurt her! I...my...mother told me...I had to do as she said!" He mutters, slowly collapsing. I don't know if I can watch this. Instead I bury my head into V's arms, preferring to act injured than to see Annon be reduced to a quivering mess.

"Listen to me. You don't need to do anything. Except stop and think. What will any of this do to make things better? Nothing. There is nothing this can lead to but pain! You need to stop this Annon!" Gabe continues, not letting up. V cradles me as I purposely whimper. I may not want to watch, but I want this to end. The quickest way, besides killing him, will be to disarm him permanently.

"I...I'm sorry. To all of you." I glance up at the sound of a scuffle. It catches us all off guard because suddenly Annon has the gun again. But this time it's pointed at himself. Before either Gabe or me can say anything, the trigger is pulled and everything is deathly quiet. A scream rips from my throat before I black out.

OOOOO

I wake up to Gabe writing something on a clipboard. I blink wearily a few times before making a sound similar to a groan. This gets his attention and he looks at me with a heavy hearted smile. I'm not sure how much of what comes to my mind really happened. Some of it I don't want to have happened. But from the dense sadness in Gabe's eyes, I'd say Annon killing himself _did_ happen. Which makes my eyes water slightly. I never wanted anyone to die over all this. Why did he do that?

"Good morning Annie." Gabe finally speaks.

"Gabe. A-Annon...did he really..." I can't finish, but he nods his head all the same. I feel like I might be sick. "I'm so sorry. I can only imagine it's much harder for you. Being friends with him and all." I add nervously.

"I think I knew somehow that I would come to that. I hoped it wouldn't...that he would see reason. But I think in his mind it was either going to be V or him, and he didn't want to hurt you any more." He patiently explains, putting the clip board away as he speaks and drawing a chair up next to my bed.

"W-what happened? After I blacked out?" I dare to inquire. He takes a deep breath before glancing at my apparently stable monitor.

"I had the guard, who heard the shots, take you to the infirmary while V and I cleaned up after Annon. I explained what happened to everyone as well as the fact that V was no longer our prisoner but our guest. He's out eating with some of the men right now, but I suspect he'll be in soon. He called Evey about an hour ago so she'll be here soon as well."

"Oh great." I sigh. He smiles ever so slightly.

"Without Annon and his crazy mission of revenge, the men here don't really have anything to do. They're all trying to adjust to normal life I think. But I doubt any of them will leave the Commune. Annon left the place to me and I'm turning it into a school for foster and orphaned children." He brightens a little at his plans for the future.

"Congratulations." I give him the best smile I can manage, but after everything that's happened, I hope he understands why I'm not cheery.

"Thank you. Ya know, we'll always need teachers if you find yourself without a job in the future. And of course you can visit anytime to chat with Ren and Anthem." A blush comes to my cheeks as in my mind I add Gabe's name to that list.

"Thank you." My smile is a bit more genuine this time. He clears his throat awkwardly.

"I do hope you'll visit frequently. I know we're not exactly best friends...but I've grown used to seeing you over the last few weeks. I'll miss you Annie." I'm about to tell him I'll miss him too, but the door to the hospital room flies open and mum, V, and Mr. Finch all walk in looking very concerned. Well except V. He just looks like Guy Fawkes.

"Oh thank God you're okay! And it's all finally over!" Mum exclaims, taking Gabe's seat after he stands up. I listen to mum fuss over me for nearly an hour before V and Mr. Finch intervene and get her to let me rest. Gabe gives me a little wink before escorting all three out. And I actually do feel very tired. With one last look around the white sterile room, and with a feeling of relief that it _is_ all over, I fall asleep.

OOOOO EPILOGUE OOOOO

"_May we come up?"_ I smile ever so slightly at the movie playing. I've watched it so much that I can pretty much recite every line. But this is no ordinary viewing. Instead of the normal three people sitting together on one couch, two more couches have been pulled into the room. On one sits Mr. Finch and his old detective friend Dominic. On another mum is under V's arm, looking quite content. V too, seems rather pleased with the situation. But I'm most interested in my couch. And the fact that it's shared with Gabe. I glance up at him from where I'm laying on his lap. He looks rather interested in the movie, considering that it's the first time he's seen it.

We weren't all planning on watching _Count of Monte Cristo_, but as soon as V heard Gabe was ignorant of the film, he instantly popped it in. He did the same thing last week when Gabe admitted he'd never seen _Twelfth Night_. But this is really actually very nice.

"You find your own tree!" V says at the same time as Edmond Dantes. Mum smiles and with a deep sigh snuggles closer to V. The movie ends, but no one moves. We're all too happy with our current placements. Gabe eventually glances at his watch though and makes a sound that mixes between a sigh and a groan. I know he's really busy these days with the school and all, but still I feel like I should be able to see him more often than I am.

"I have to go Annie." He says regretfully, smoothing my hair. I grudgingly sit up. "I'll see you on Saturday?" He asks with a sly smile. I return it and kiss him right on the lips.

"Of course." He grins, says his goodbyes to my family, and makes his way to the lift. I sigh happily and sit back against the couch, only to realize everyone is looking at me. Even V, though I suspect he's only looking because everyone else is looking. I blush a shade brighter than tomato and pretend to be fascinated with something on the ceiling.

"It's okay to admit you have a crush on the boy Annie." Mum grins, ever all-knowing. I blush even brighter, if it's even possible.

"Mum!"

"Annie and Gabe, sitting in a tree." Dominic begins.

"And he's a doctor too." Mr. Finch jumps in on the joke.

"Okay everyone stop! Maybe I do like Gabe! You all should too. He's a perfect gentleman and smart as all get out!" They all exchange looks.

"Well one thing is for sure." Mum finally speaks. "He's no Edmond Dantes. But...I guess he's good enough for my daughter."

FIN!

P.S.- Annie and Gabe sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-ING. First came love, then came marriage, then a baby V in a baby carriage!


End file.
